It has recently been discovered that the need for a fountain solution on a printing press can be obviated if the master is coated in the non-imaged areas with a silicone elastomer which is ink releasing. A number of difficulties have been encountered, however, with the silicone elastomer masters, sometimes referred to as waterless lithographic masters. For example, by reason of their adhesive or non-adhesive character, it has been difficult to adhere toner particles to the silicone in order to provide an image pattern. While this difficulty can be obviated by impressing an image into the silicone to provide imaged depressions from which prints can be made, it is often found after the silicone is cured, that the non-imaged areas accept ink to a limited extent and that the imaged areas lack clarity both due to irregularities or imperfections in the silicone surface. It is to these problems to which this invention is directed.